


Inner Demons

by The_Feral_Circus



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Carrying, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Napping, Panic Attacks, Violent Thoughts, hair twirling, im a sucker for hair twirling, like "aight im out", the demon just dips halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feral_Circus/pseuds/The_Feral_Circus
Summary: Senpai-Kun has always had issues with ‘inner demons’, his demon is just a little more literal.Content Warning! There are depictions of intrusive thoughts and panic attacks!
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> people really liked my other one! So here you go, sadly all I know is angst, maybe there'll be something lighter next time.

Senpai has always had issues with ‘inner demons’, his demon is just a little more literal. Ever since he could remember, he has had a little voice in his head, telling him to kill and to hurt his loved ones. Sometimes, it would even take a physical form, tearing Senpai apart, skinning him alive.

It hurts.

He is doing it again, trying to break free. Senpai can’t let him, especially not now, not with Pico over. He can hear it whispering, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He feels sick, he feels like he’s dying. Senpai is trying not to concern his lover, making an obviously fake and painful smile.

Pico is sitting next to the blonde boy on a couch, absentmindedly twirling the man’s hair, when he notices senpai’s discomfort. He shifts in his seat, to where he is facing Senpai, and slowly reaches for his hands. Senpai quickly snatches them away.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Pico asked, his eyebrows furrowed and a hint of concern in his voice. Senpai winces at his words, he hates how important this man is to him, the demon feeds off it.“Skin him.” The demon says, his voice ringing in Senpai’s ears. He repeats it, getting louder and louder each time. Senpai’s eyes widen, his eyes darting around, as his vision gets blurry. His breathing picks up pace, getting faster and faster. “Kill him, you know you want to!”

Senpai quickly stands up, hands balled in fists and shaking, “I need to excuse myself.” Quickly, he darts into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He lets out a shaky breath, and leans back into the door, sliding down onto the floor. “Stop it, please.” He lets out between sobs.

“I need his vessel, if you kill him, I’ll be free of you.” Tempted the demon, Senpai is disgusted in himself for almost considering it. Senpai just hits his head with the heel of his hand, hoping it will be enough to silence his thoughts. Sobbing even louder now, he hugs his knees close to him. Then, there is a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey, is everything ok in there?” Pico questions, already knowing that the answer is no. Senpai just nods his head, giving Pico a little “Uh-huh”, trying not to let him hear his distraught voice. Pico, obviously, does not fall for this and jiggles the door handle.

“Babe, let me in, please.” He pleaded, his voice tired and sad. Senpai just pushed his back on the door even harder, his hand holding the doorknob in place. “I- I can’t! I might hurt you!” He cried, inhaling too much air and making himself lightheaded. He wishes he would just pass out right now, drift off into sleep.

Pico just sighed, pressing his forehead against the door. “You won’t hurt me, I promise.” He claimed, Senpai was not convinced. “You’re just saying that!” he lashed out, becoming angry at Pico’s stubbornness, his face snarled. No, he can’t let his anger overcome him, it will break free if he does. Senpai took some deep breaths, and in the calmest voice he can muster, he says, “I’m doing this for you, for your safety.”

Pico just sighed and leaned back on the door, “Is this about that demon of yours?” Senpai straightens up, shocked, “How did you know about it?”

“You’re shitty at keeping secrets, I mean that in the nicest way possible.” Pico awkwardly chuckles, his laughter dying down faster than it started. “For real though, you got to trust me, please.” 

Slowly, Senpai removes his hand from the door, his back still pressed against it. He can barely hear the demon, for his loud heartbeats began to drown it out. He tries steadying his breath, it works but only slightly. Pico begins to open the bathroom door, and his thoughts stop.

Pico opens the door and lays a warm hand on his lover’s shoulder, senpai jumps slightly. He looks up, eyes puffy and red, and meets with Pico’s eyes, soft and loving. Senpai just laughs at himself, using his sleeve to dry the few tears still on his face. Here he was, looking like a mess, and yet Pico was still here for him.

Pico lifted his hand off Senpai’s shoulder and made his way to his sink, he picked up a washrag and wet it in some cold water. He wrung it out and sits in front of senpai, putting it to Senpai’s cheek, causing him to jump in surprise at the coldness of the rag. Pico just chuckles and kisses him on the forehead, “cold, isn’t it?” 

“You could have used warm water” Senpai scoffs.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have gotten the same reaction” He chuckles, seeming so proud of himself. Senpai just rolls his eyes and gives him a tired smile. Senpai leans into the touch, just glad to be held, even if he was cold.

“Could you play with my hair again?” He asked, hesitant and slightly embarrassed, “please?” Pico just smiles and nods, dropping the rag, he embraces Senpai, resting his head atop of the mop of blonde hair. He takes his hand and starts running it through his locks, careful not to pull it. He takes a finger and starts twirling his hair, humming softly. 

Suddenly, Pico stops messing with his hair and rests a hand on his face. Senpai and Pico are now at eye level, and Senpai’s heart flutters, he feels like a teenager in love. Pico begins slowly rubbing his thumb on Senpai’s cheek, Senpai leans into it. He turns his head and plants a soft kiss on Pico’s hand. 

Pico takes his other hand, and cups Senpais cheek, and leans him in for a kiss. Surprised at first, senpai stiffens up but then leans into the kiss. Soft and affectionate, there was actual love behind it. He hugs Pico closer, wishing to stay there forever. 

However, Pico pulls away, and Senpai is just left star-struck. “Come on, let's move somewhere more comfortable.” Pico chuckles, he stands up and swoops Senpai into his arms. Senpai gasps at the pure strength, surprised a man so much smaller than him was able to carry him like a bride.

Pico carries him back into the living room, dropping senpai onto the couch. Senpai begins to sit up when Pico ushers him to lay back down, and he leaves the room. He watches his movement with confusion, but then the man comes back with a pillow and blanket.

Pico places the blanket onto his lover, tucking him in as if he was a child. Pico then gets Senpai to sit up and sits down next to him. “What was the point of tucking me in if you’re just going to move me anyways?” Senpai questions, Pico just shrugs and places the pillow in his lap. He pats his lap, gesturing for Senpai to rest his head back down. He lays his head down, and Pico begins to run his fingers through his hair again.

“I love you.” Senpai whispers.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> They took a nice nap afterward.


End file.
